Hetalia Stories
by TigerGirl7707
Summary: Russia's acting evil and everyone keeps dying. Yup, that pretty much sums it up, unless you include the actual plot XD.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Authors Notes**

** This story was made by two people. Me, Tigergirl7707, and a friend, Tigerpowers. We roleplayed this story together and both deserve credit for it. There was originally an authors notes done by the both of us, but it went on a lot longer than I expected, so I went back and deleted it all. Expect to see a shorter one in the next chapter. At the end of the chapter, there is another note that says who role-played who, except in this one, since I started out role-playing England, but by the time it's over, England was role-played by Powers. Please enjoy.**

** Tigergirl7707**

He slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he realized was that his head hurt, a lot. The second thing he noticed was that it was cold. He was on a freezing, metal floor, which just made his headache worse. Dizzy and weary, he struggled up until he was on his knees, and looked around. He noticed quickly that he wasn't the only person in the room. There were two other people there, and he knew them both.

The first person was sitting with his arms around his legs and his head buried in his legs. His red curl was gently flowing up and down in a small draft and the person who just woke up wondered if he might be cold since he was sitting directly in the coldest part of the cell.

The other person was by the farthest wall from both other men. His bombers jacket, glasses, and gloves were on the floor next to him, and his fists were bleeding. He was glaring at the wall angrily, as though it was doing something wrong, and threw his right fist at it hard, leaving a crimson stain on the wall with many others.

"Owwwww!" He pulled his hand back and rubbed it, still glaring at the wall. The man who had just woken up was about to speak when a different man with a scarf and violet eyes walked up to the cell and peered in.

"Good morning England!" Russia said with a cheery voice and smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Russia," England practically growled, standing up. "What have you been doing this time? Where are we?"

"You're in Russia of course!" Russia replied with a laugh. "Where else would I take you?"

"And WHY are we in Russia?" England managed to get out without screaming.

"Because you're my prisoners of course!" He smiled. "Didn't you figure that out already? I'd think you would have!"

This time England took a deep breath before daring to speak, worried he would begin yelling. "I can see that. What I mean is, what is it you want with us?"

His smile faded and he gave England a confused look. "Isn't it obvious?"

England lost it. "OF COURSE IT'S NOT OBVIOUS YOU BLOODY GIT! IF IT WAS SO BLOODY OBVIOUS WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE ASKING YOU?"

He examined England for a moment, who was fuming. "Maybe I overdid it with the drugs. I knew you were stupid, but not THIS stupid."

England couldn't contain himself anymore. With Italy in the corner, watching England with fear in his eyes, and America still slamming his fist against the wall, England slammed into the cell bars, reaching through them to try and grab Russia, who simply stepped away playfully. "GET BACK OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!"

"Oh England, you're so funny! Since you obviously can't figure out why I've brought you here, I'll tell you. It's quite simple. It's power."

England pulled his arm back in and glared at Russia for a moment, before he heard another loud thud and America howling in pain. He peeled his eyes away from Russia and looked at America, whose fingers had broken and were now bent awkwardly, making England shudder.

Russia tsked at America. "I told you to stop punching the wall." He said, matter-of-factly.

"But the wall keeps hurting me!" America protested, pointing at the wall with his good fingers accusingly.

"What the hell did you do to him?" England asked, looking at America curiously.

"Well," Russia shrugged, "he wouldn't get knocked out by the drugs for some reason, no matter how much I gave him, so I had to hit him on the head to get him down here."

England just stared at Russia for a moment before slowly going to America and sitting him in the corner AWAY from the wall.

"The stupid wall's being mean to me!" America complained.

"I know," England said with a sigh. "I know. Now let me see that hand." And America let England look at his broken fingers, trying his best to fix them.

Russia looked at them for a moment before turning to Italy. "What's the matter Italy? Are you missing someone?" His gaze flitted to the cell behind them where a large, still, body lay with blonde hair slicked back.

" Doitsu!" Italy exclaimed, moving to the bars and reaching out to him. "Doitsu! What happened to him?"

"Well, let's just say that metal crosses conduct electricity VERY well," Russia said, a mischievous smile on his face.

" Doitsu…" Italy sniffed and stayed by the bars, watching Germany for any sign of life. As Italy watched Germany, America collapsed, leaning against England, unconscious.

"A-America?" England exclaimed, trying to shake his brother awake.

"It's about time!" Russia said. "I thought the drugs would never kick in."

"I-Italy….?" A deep, tired voice struggled out from the other cell, and Italy perked up as Germany struggled to lift his head.

"Doitsu! You're awake!" Italy exclaimed with happiness, and smiled.

"It would seem so…" He lifted himself up so he could look at Italy, a large burn mark in the shape of a cross was clearly visible on his neck.

"So you're awake," Russia said, looking at Germany. "It would seem that no one here remembers anything. Am I correct?"

England thought for a moment. "I only remember America coming to my place, asking for something. I'm not really sure what happened next…"

"Ve~ I was at Doitsu's house. We were having pasta!" Italy smiled at the memory.

"I just remember being with Italy at my place, then there was this beer…" He thought deeply.

"Perhaps I should tell you the story then," Russia thought.

"Oh!" Italy exclaimed with glee, "Is it a happy story?" England gave Italy an odd look and Germany shook his head, but Russia just smiled.

"Well it depends on what you mean by 'happy'" Russia said.

"When the bad guy is beat by the good guy and they live happily ever after! " Italy said, smiling, then quickly added, "And no one dies!"

"Then I don't think you'll like this story very much," Russia said, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about? No one he's dead." England said, crossing his arms.

"Well, England," Russia turned his purple eyes from Italy to England. "It's not who IS here, it's who's NOT here."

"Nihon!" Italy exclaimed, earning an evil smile from Russia. Italy began sobbing, and it was obvious that Germany was losing his patience. It wasn't long before he lost it.

"That's it Russia!" Germany forced himself to his feet, only to have his eyes grow wide and suddenly collapse. Russia put his fingers through the bars and felt Germany's pulse, shaking his head at the slow heartbeat.

"Sorry Italy, but he might not be getting up this time," Russia said, and Italy began crying harder.

England would have gotten up to help Italy, but he felt movement on his shoulder and looked over to see America slowly sitting up and looking around, confused. "America!" England exclaimed, happily, but when America turned to him, something wasn't right.

"Who are you?" America said, with no recognition in his eyes of his older brother.

England stared at him for a moment in shock, and then stuttered out. "Y-you're kidding right, America? You know who I am!"

America looked at him, studying him. "Uh," He said, thinking. "Should I?" 

"So you don't remember America?" Russia asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked at America. This was NOT supposed to happen.

"America? Do you mean me?" America looked around, confused.

Russia sighed, and was about to say something else when he heard movement from behind him and turned to see a second figure in the cell with Germany moving. A brown headed man with a curl on the right side of his head sat up and rubbed his head.

"Romano!" Italy exclaimed, tears still in his eyes, but a weak smile on his face.

"Wh-what the hell?" Romano said, looking around confused.

"Romano, are you ok?" Italy asked, concern in his eyes.

"Y-yeah…" Romano rubbed his head.

"And how's Doitsu?"

"Doitsu?" Romano repeated. "You don't mean I'm in here with that-" He looked down, "POTATO BASTARD!"

"Romano," Italy was practically begging him, "please, how is he?"

Romano looked at Italy for a moment, then knealt down next to Germany's still figure. He pressed a finger to Germany's neck, then watched his chest carefully, watching his breathing. After a moment he shook his head sadly and turned back to Italy. "He's not doing very good," he admitted, "his breathing and heartbeat are both slow…"

Italy's crying strengthened, and Romano looked at Italy with sadness in his eyes. For once, when he spoke, he was quiet. "Please Russia. Let Italy move into this cell."

Russia thought, then slowly nodded. Quickly opening the cell with Italy, dragging him out, and forcing him into the second cell. Italy immediately collapsed next to Germany and cried with Romano placing a rare gentle hand of comfort on his brother's shoulder.

"Why are we in cells?" America asked, turning Russia's attention back to him. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Well," Russia said, thinking, "no. I simply want power from your countries."

America stared at him, trying to sort thing out. "Our countries? Like ransom? Why would the government pay ransom for regular citizens?"

Russia was clearly getting irritated with America. "Regular citizens? You ARE America! Just like I'm Russia and he's," he pointed to England, "England."

America shook his head. "It's impossible to be a country. We're PEOPLE, not land!"

"You idiot!" Russia was fuming now. "We're not the countries themselves! We REPRESENT them!" Russia had begun koling now.

"What's that noise?" America asked, confused.

"I think it's some sort of death threat," Romano said, who had been told about America's amnesia by Italy.

"Well that's not very nice!" America said. He's acting so young, was what England was thinking.

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT NICE!" Russia screamed.

"Well if you represent Russia, then Russia must not be a very nice place…"

Russia angrily threw open the door and slammed it closed behind him, taking his pipe from under his jacket and pointing it threateningly at America, who jumped up and moved to the back of the cell, pressing his back against the wall. England slowly stood, not moving anywhere, as he carefully watched Russia's movements.

"Why are you pointing that thing at me?" America asked, frightened.

"Even when you have Amnesia, you STILL can't remember to shut up!" Russia said angrily. "If you don't keep quiet, you'll get hurt." His pipe lashed out, unexpectedly connecting with England's side, cracking several ribs and he dropped. "And you're brother."

"Brother?" America asked, looking at England in surprise.

"Yes you idiot! He's your brother!" Russia's violet eyes held fire in them.

America thought for a moment, looking at England, still not remembering him. After a moment, he moved to England and knelt next to him, staying over him protectively. "Then I won't let you hurt him!" He said confidently.

**(Somewhere around here is where we switched)**

Russia hit him in the side, some ribs cracking, but America refused to move. He hit him again, much harder, and America was forced onto his elbow as many of his ribs broke this time. Russia sniffed and kicked him to the ground next to England and left the cell, heading over to the second one. Sneaking in, he raised the pipe over Germany.

Italy was the one to notice Russia, and in desperation, he stood quickly in the way of the blow, taking it to his head and forced to his knees.

"Why are you defending him?" Russia asked angrily, glaring down at the young country.

Italy hesitated, his eyes closed as pain coursed through him from his head. "B-because," He began, "Because I love him!"

**Characters:**

**Tigergirl7707:**

**Italy**

**America**

**England (sort of)**

**Tigerpowers:**

**Russia**

**Romano**

**Germany**

**England (sort of again)**


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking Out

**Authors Notes:**

**Powers: Hi, I'm Tigerpowers, or Powers for short, and this is chapter two of "Hetalia Stories".**

**Tiger: And I'm Tigergirl7707, or Tiger! Like I said last time, we've both come up with the story and have roleplayed it for a long time. And are actually STILL roleplaying.**

**Powers: Yeah, it's slightly saddening… But, last chapter gave you a bit of a cliffhanger, didn't it? *does the eyebrow thing* I know you know it X3**

**Tiger: XD yes, and this chapter will slightly reveal Russia's one and only fear! Though it'll only REALLY show up towards the end of this story. I claim now ownership to this, it was all power's idea.**

**Powers: *giggles madly***

**Tiger: Yeah, just be glad you have a ways to go until you have to see it… ANYWAYS! I'm gonna try and cut this Authors Notes short since the last one went on a lot longer than I thought…**

**Powers: *le sigh* Thou art right…**

**Tiger: Aren't I always? But that aside, I don't really think there's anything important in this chapter that we really need to point out...**

**Powers: YOU AREN'T ALWAYS RIGHT! And there is ONE thing we must point out!**

**Tiger: *snickers* and what?**

**Powers …. Belarus is fucking insane X3**

"WHAT?" Romano screamed, stepping back from his brother a little.

Did Russia pale at the love confession? What was there to be nervous about? Even if he did, it was over in a moment and he growled angrily, raising his pipe a second time.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" Romano screamed, shaking himself from the shock of discovering Italy's secret. He head-butted Russia in the stomach, catching him by surprise. He stumbled backwards and falling, his head slamming into the wall and knocking him out cold. Romano stood over him for a moment in shock that he had been able to do that, then ran over to Italy.

"Italy," Romano said, kneeling next to his brother, "are you ok?" He carefully avoided the subject of Italy's love for Germany. He would, however, definitely talk to him later about it, but this was not the time or place to be talking about things like that.

Slowly, Italy nodded. He struggled to his feet, having to be steadied by Romano once, and walked over to Russia's body shakily. He only glanced him over, searching for the key to their cell, when he shook his head.

"I don't see it…" He said slowly before collapsing.

"ITALY!" Came a scream, but it wasn't Romano who said it. The person who screamed it was Germany, only waking up just in time to see Italy fall. As quickly as he could manage, he dragged himself over to where Italy was on the ground, tears in his eyes. Romano had already dropped, speechless, next to his brother.

"Doitsu…." Italy got out, surfacing from unconsciousness for a moment. "Was I…. Was I brave?"

"Yes Italy!" Germany said, a few tears falling from his nose and cheeks. "You were very brave!"

Italy smiled weakly before his head sagged again and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

In the cell across from them, England was coming out of his daze to see America next to him, his eyes closed in what seemed like concentration. Every once in a while America would shift and wince from pain, and England realized he was concentrating on ignoring pain.

"America…" England said softly, sadly. America opened his eyes. Even though he was clearly in a lot of pain, he gave a weak smile.

"Hey," he said weakly. "How're you doing?"

"How am I doing?" England said, his temper rising. For some reason through every feeling of his, anger was the first one that showed itself, and he directed it straight to America. "What about YOU? That was a bloody stupid thing for you to do! What were you THINKING? I can handle myself!"

America flinched at the words and England immediately regretted them. "I-I'm sorry!" America apologized. "I'm really sorry-" He cut off, looking at him sadly. "I don't know your name…"

England's eyes welled up with rare tears. He hated seeing America like this, unable to remember anything. To England's surprise, America's eyes became watery as well, and he reached a gentle hand up, brushing England's tears away.

"Please don't cry!" America said, sniffing. "If you cry, then I'll start crying. I hate to see you so sad."

England gave a weak smile and a small laugh. "I'm sorry," He said. "And my name is England."

"England," America tested the name. After a long pause of thinking, he spoke again. "Um, would it be ok if I called you Iggy?"

England stared in shock at America. Not that he had asked such a request, but that Iggy was the exact same name he had given England when America had been only recently discovered.

"Oh, I guess not," America said, taking his long silence as offence.

"No, it's quite alright!" England said, laughing. "It's just… Never mind."

"Ok!" America seemed to immediately brighten up, despite the circumstances. "Nice to meet you Iggy!"

There were the tears again. England just couldn't handle the fact that America still couldn't remember so many things. America followed suit with the tears.

"Please stop crying, Iggy!" America said, a tear sneaking its way down his cheek.

England didn't smile this time. Instead he wrapped his arms around his little brother and held him close, protectively. America was surprised for a moment, but slowly his eyes closed as he took in the calming smell of tea that always lingered around his brother and was asleep in only minutes. England realized this and looked down in shock.

America's calm face was just like he remembered it centuries ago when he had fallen asleep in his arms almost every night for fear of going to sleep in his room by himself.

England smiled and held him closer again, making a silent promise to never let anything bad ever happen to him again. If only it turned out that way.

From the other side of the cell, however, there came a small moan and movement. America woke up as England let him go and looked over at a figure none of them had noticed leaned against the wall.

Canada slowly lifted his head and looked around, confused. "Wh-where am I?" He asked in his quiet voice.

"C-Canada?" England exclaimed, sitting up with America. It only took Canada a moment to see them in pain and then hurry over.

"Are you two ok?" He asked, concerned. England nodded.

"Who are you?" America asked innocently, earning an odd look from Canada.

"I-it's me, Canada," He said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Canada!" America said, holding out a hand. "I'm America!"

Canada hesitantly took it, turning to England for an answer.

"Russia gave him amnesia," England explained, "he can't remember anything."

Canada looked in shock at England for a moment, then turned back to America. "I-it's not true right?" He asked. "Y-you're my hamburger-loving brother, right?"

"What's a hamburger?" America asked innocently. Canada had tears in his eyes at this, and hugged his brother tightly.

Back across to the other cell, Germany and Romano cried for their friend. Though Italy wasn't dead, and he wouldn't die since countries can't die, they both knew that he was in a lot of pain, and no country ever wanted little Italy to be hurt. Well, most countries that is.

They were too wrapped up in Italy to see movement behind them. The only one that noticed was Italy, but it was too late as a pipe connected with the back of Romano's head first, knocking him out, and then connected with the side of Germany's head, he soon followed.

"No!" Italy screamed, struggling to get to his feet, but his legs would not hold him. Instead he dropped to his hands and knees at Russia's feet. Slowly he looked up at Russia, who looked down at him with a satisfied smile on his face.

His head dropped, and he began to do once again what he seemed to do the best, except this time he wasn't begging for his own life, but for his friends. "Please Russia," tears dropped onto the dirt floor as he spoke, "don't hurt them."

"Returning to your natural ways, Italy?" Russia mocked him, but Italy just continued.

"Please. Do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt them."

This seemed to peak Russia's interest, and he dropped down next to Italy and lifted his head, studying his face. "Anything?" He asked.

Italy nodded. "Anything at all, just please don't hurt them," He begged.

Russia studied his face a moment more before slapping Italy to the ground, standing up, and placing his boot on the small nation's stomach.

Italy froze; ready to take any sort of pain for Germany and Romano. Russia pressed down until Italy couldn't keep in a gasp. With a smile, Russia moved his boot until it was over the other nation's chest and pressed down a second time. Italy had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as his ribs seemed to creak under the weight and his breathing was constricted. Blood dripped down his lip as he bit it, which seemed to provoke Russia more. He lifted his boot, ready to stomp it down, when the door outside the cell was smashed open and a furious Spaniard with an axe stormed in.

Russia's boot stomped down on little Italy's chest, breaking most of his ribs and cracking the rest. Italy screamed in pain, holding his chest gently as Russia removed his boot and moved to the side of the cell.

"How did you find this place?" Russia demanded fire in his eyes.

"You can't hide from Boss Spain!" Spain exclaimed, pulling his axe back and slamming it onto the lock, but it bounced off with a loud clang.

Russia smiled. "It's no use, it won't work!" He said.

"S-Spain?" Said a weak voice, and Romano lifted his head slowly, moving over to the bars.

"Don't worry, Romano!" Spain said, bringing the axe down again with no result. "I'll get you out of there!"

"Spain, no…" Italy pushed himself painfully to the bars as he spoke in a weak voice that Spain couldn't hear over his hitting the lock with his axe. Taking in a deep breath, he shouted for the first time. "SPAIN STOP!"

Spain froze, never before hearing Italy raise his voice and Romano looked over at his brother. Italy turned to Romano.

"I'm sorry Romano," he said sadly.

"Sorry for what?" Romano replied, confused, but was ignored by Italy.

Italy stood as best as he could, walking over to Russia while the others watched. Germany slowly lifted his head, wincing, but stayed silent as he watched. "I still stand by the deal I made you," Italy said bravely.

"Deal?" Romano asked. "What deal?"

Italy continued to ignore Romano and got down on his hands and knees at Russia's feet in a sort of bow. "Please don't hurt them…"

"Italy Veneziano, What are you doing?" Romano exclaimed.

"Italy, stop it!" Spain chimed in.

Germany stayed silent, stunned at the little nations actions.

Russia got down next to Italy again, lifted his chin up so that they were face to face, and said, "No."

Italy's eyes grew wide, but Russia threw him, face first, into the dirt. Italy didn't make a single move to get up. _He said no,_ was all he could think, and he kept mumbling. "Please…. Please…."

Russia stood up with a smile, satisfied with what he had done, but that soon turned into a frown when there was a much louder clang and a thud as the broken lock dropped to the ground.

Spain stepped in; mad as hell, with his axe at the ready. Russia lifted up his pipe, ready to defend himself.

Spain attacked first, slashes coming from all directions, and Russia blocked as best as he could, but he was no match for the crazed Spaniard. In a moment he was forced against the wall, and Spain smashed the back of the axe into Russia's skull, killing him instantly.

The thing about countries and dying is that when something happens to them where they will "die", they instead going into what's known as the Trance. They become, basically, lifeless bodies slowly healing. They can't move, can only speak short sentences taking up much energy, and are in as much pain as the injury would bring.

Spain stepped back, panting, then turned to Italy, who was still on the floor mumbling with Germany and Romano around him, worry on their face.

He knelt over Italy and checked his heartbeat, then looked into his eyes for a moment. He stood up, shaking his head sadly.

"He's gone into shock," Spain said with a sigh. "We need to get him to a hospital immediately." He stooped down and picked the small nation up. He handed him to Germany, who shook a bit under his weight, but refused to drop Italy.

Spain stepped over to Russia, taking the key from his pocket, and went to the other cell, unlocking it and stepping in.

"Who are you?" America asked, looking up at him.

"Uh, Spain," Spain replied, confused.

"Amnesia," England explained quickly. Spain nodded sadly, then helped England up, who needed to lean against Spain to stand properly.

"Canada," Spain said, "you don't look hurt. Can you help America?"

Canada nodded and helped America up, who leaned on him like England did Spain, and like that they walked out, Romano and Germany, who was carrying Italy, were waiting for them by the door and they all walked out together, leaving Russia in the cell.

"That bastard Russia deserves it!" Romano said, and the others nodded in agreement, except for America.

"That's a bad word!" America exclaimed. "You're gonna get in trouble!" Canada and England laughed a bit.

"Shut up, bastard!" Romano said in his regular angry voice.

"You're gonna get in a lot of trouble!" America continued. "Your gonna get your mouth washed with soap!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Spain said, looking at Romano, who growled. "Maybe I SHOULD wash your mouth out with soap!"

"Just try it you bastard! See what happens!" Romano warned, and Spain laughed a little.

Outside waiting for them was a familiar Baltic, Lithuania. He was sitting in a helicopter when he saw them coming. He waved to them.

"So that's how you found out where we were," Germany said.

"Yup," Spain replied as they got in the helicopter. "He had been told by Russia not to tell where he was, so it was difficult to get him to talk, but for some reason when I mentioned America as one of the people missing, he told, and even got this helicopter to take me here."

"Huh," Germany thought.

Before America could even open his mouth to ask who Lithuania was, England spoke. "This is Lithuania, America. Lithuania, America has amnesia."

Lithuania's eyes grew wide at this and he gasped a little. "R-really?" He asked in disbelief, and England nodded sadly.

"Italy's in shock too," England continued, "and most of us need medical attention. Could you take us to the nearest hospital?"

Lithuania nodded immediately and got into the pilots seat. The helicopter took off and they were on their way.

"Remember," England said to the group, "while we're there, we have to use our human names." They all nodded, except America, who was busy looking outside at the sky. He had found a cloud shaped like a rabbit. No one even thought about him and his amnesia.

Upon arriving, Russian doctors, who had been informed by radio of their coming, hurried up to help them. They didn't hesitate to help them out of the helicopter and into the medical beds where they were all taken to several rooms and treated immediately.

After a few hours, England and America, who had made a "remarkable" recovery (countries heal much faster than humans), were allowed to leave. In the lobby where they were paying for the treatment, they heard a familiar voice yelling in Russian at the receptionist, who was stuttering back in Russian.

England, knowing around ten languages, and America, knowing many more from all the foreigners in his country, knew exactly what they were saying.

"Where is my brother?" Belarus demanded.

"I-I'm sorry but Mr. Russia hasn't been here for a while," The receptionist stuttered out.

America, looking from England to Belarus, could tell that England knew who she was, but couldn't tell anything about their relationship. So, with his new childish mind, he interpreted it as friendship.

"Hey!" America called to Belarus in English, waving at her with a smile on his face.

She turned to them with fire in her eyes and America's smile disappeared. England slapped his palm to his forehead. America had surely doomed them.

Taking out her knives threateningly, she advanced on them.

**Characters:**

**Tigergirl7707: **

**Spain**

**Belarus**

**America**

**Italy**

**Canada**

**Tigerpowers: **

**Russia**

**England**

**Germany**

**Romano**


	3. Chapter 3 Recovered Memories

England paled as the angered Belarus stepped closer and felt America clinging to his arm, shaking when he saw how badly he had messed up. He would have to have a talk with him later but right now his focus was on Belarus.

"Where. Is. He?" She demanded, her daggers gleaming in the light menacingly.

It wasn't hard to tell that "he" was her brother, Russia, who she was obsessed with.

"I-I don't know where he is!" England lied, praying she wouldn't see past it, which, unfortunately, she did.

She stepped forwards once to threaten him, then her eyes locked on the cowering American clinging to England. She didn't know why he was acting so odd, nor did she care, but she did know that England cared about him, so, in only a moment, she had snatched him from England and dragged him forwards.

With one motion too fast for England's eyes to follow, she had spun him around and pressed one of her sharp daggers against his trembling throat.

"I'll ask again," She said, keeping a tight grip on her hostage. "Where. Is. Russia?"

"B-Belarus!" England tried to sooth her anger. "He's got amnesia and has the mind of a child-because of YOUR brother by the way. Just let him go and step away…"

This did nothing to sooth her however, but she hesitated. Slowly she moved the dagger from his neck to his cheek and pressed gently, causing a steady stream of blood to drip down his cheek to his chin and drip off while he shook with fear.

"I don't care!" She yelled. "Tell me or I'll carve a picture into his face!"

Before England could speak, Spain came into the lobby with Romano who had his head wrapped and was grumbling angrily. Both froze when they saw the scene.

Giving a silent, though a bit half-hearted, apology to the Spaniard, England said, "Spain knows where he is. He was the one that came after us so he could tell you."

Spain shot a glare at England but was only given time to do that before America was shoved away and Romano was traded as her captive.

"Belarus!" He said, holding his hands up to calm her, but she was growing tired of this and cut a deep diagonal line in Romano's cheek, followed by another intersecting it, making a bleeding X on his face. It would probably scar him for the rest of his life.

Immediately Romano paled and his legs shook. Blood poured at a rapid pace down his cheek and stained his shirt, which had already had several stains on it from the events earlier that day.

"All right!" Spain said, keeping his eyes locked on Romano, fearing for his life. "He's in his hidden jail about thirty miles to the north from here. Lithuania told me about it. Russia's in the trance. I…" He hesitated, then continued. "I killed him."

Belarus was frozen for a moment, then in one quick motion she flicked her wrist and the dagger in her hand went sailing into Spain's chest. His eyes grew wide and he fell.

"SPAIN!" Romano screamed, breaking away from Belarus and dropping next to his former boss. Tears were steadily streaming down his cheeks, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, and he took the knife from his chest, weakly throwing it at Belarus who easily caught it mid-flight and turned, leaving the room.

America just stared at Spain as the life leaked out of him. England waved his hands a few times in front of his face but there was no response, even when he repeatedly said his name.

Then suddenly, America felt a throbbing pain in his head. It was so sudden that he fell to his knee's.

"America!" England gasped, dropping next to him but America wasn't listening. A scene played over in America's head as his eyes grew wide. It was a few minutes before he gasped and his tense stature relaxed.

"I…. I remembered something," He said quietly.

"Wh-what?" England gasped. "What was it?" He insisted, curious to know what it could have been.

"I think," America's voice was surprisingly quiet, "I think it was the first time that…That I saw someone… Die."

England just stared at him for a long time. He even remembered that moment. America had been a child, being rebellious as he was. But he had been a fool. So to "demonstrate" the real world, England had killed someone with a rifle, right in front of him.

"I-I see," England's voice had become quiet as well. Slowly he wrapped his arms around America, feeling so sad that he had to see that as his first remembered memory.

Meanwhile Lithuania was sitting on the bench, waiting for news on the other countries, which had actually been where America and England would have gone next if they hadn't been stopped. He sat there calmly, slightly bored, until he heard the sound of boots coming towards him from down the hallway.

Slowly he turned his head, praying his guess on who it was had been completely wrong, but, to his utter horror, it was right.

The furious Belarus stood there like an irritated bull, and it took only a moment to realize why.

Shaking the Lithuanian slowly stood but it was too late before she had grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up to her face, practically growling.

"You told them!" She nearly screamed. "You let them go there and kill him! You… You…" She huffed in fury, then dragged him forcefully down the hall whispering something to one of the doctors that she passed who immediately panicked and ran down the opposite hallway, saying something to the people he passed.

Lithuania didn't have time to wonder why she did that or what they were doing before he was dragged down the hallway and to the helicopter, where he was forced to take her to where Russia was. He was pushed so fast that he didn't notice a certain Canadian watching them, and he probably wouldn't have anyways, but Belarus did.

Her gaze locked on his and they shared a look only two people in love could share. They loved each other deeply and they both knew it, but it was like Romeo and Juliet. Their worlds were too different for them to possibly be together.

Then his gaze changed to one of disappointment which made Belarus's heart ache and she had to look away, pretending she hadn't seen him at all. She quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts of this and turned back to the task at hand. She had to get Russia back, this she knew.

Canada dashed into the room but wasn't noticed at first, however he was determined not to get ignored this time so he said in a surprisingly loud voice, almost as loud as his brother's used to be, "Everyone I have to tell you something!"

Stunned eyes turned on him but he wasn't fazed at all by the sudden attention that he didn't normally get. There was work to be done.

"Listen, Belarus is going to get Russia so I'm certain they'll be here soon. It's been more than enough time for him to have woken up from the Trance and I'm sure he'll be furious." He looked around at the small crowd, hoping one of them would take charge but England was caring for America, Romano was caring for Spain, and Germany and Italy were in the other room, both in no fit condition to take charge, so, with a sigh, Canada stepped up to the job.

"All right, Romano, see if you can find a phone here that wo-" there was suddenly a power outage at the worst moment and he closed his eyes with a frustrated groan, just glad the emergency lights came on.

"Okay, never mind then," He said, regaining himself and the rare leadership he was granted. "Romano, see if you can find a place with a signal and call someone. America and England, you two go out to see if you can find a car still here." He glanced around at the empty hospital. "It looks like Belarus told them to evacuate…"

Romano nodded in rare silence, and gently picked up Spain, putting him in one of the gurneys before taking out his phone and holding it up, searching for a place with any signal.

England helped America to his feet and started walking out when America stopped and slowly turned to Canada.

"What's that in your bag…?" He said quietly. Canada blinked in surprise, then slowly reached into his bag and pulled out a young fluffy white polar bear.

"This…?" He asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

America slowly nods and then looks at the bear a long time before saying. "His name's Mr Kumajiro, isn't it…?"

Canada's eyes grow wide and he slowly nods in silent shock. America blinks and then falls onto England, his head burning with a searing pain as memories flood his mind, one after the other. He winces harshly with each one, clutching his throbbing head.

"Wh-what's happening?" Canada asks, panicked as he hurries up to America.

"He's remembering…" England said quietly, gently trying to soothe America, whispering gentle words.

It took longer, but when it was done, America looked up to Canada. "I remember you…" he said quietly.

Canada blinked in surprise, as did England. Of all the people for America to remember first, Canada was the last they would have guessed.

"I… I…" Canada studdered, at a loss for words. What was there to say? Thank you?

"We have to go," America said quickly before Canada could finish his thought. "We don't have much more time…"

Canada quickly nods, glad he could wait until later to talk about that. Well, what could he talk about anyways?

Grabbing England's hand America tugged him outside to the empty parking lot. Just looking around made it clear there would be no luck in finding a car to take them out, but still they looked until they heard and all too familiar sound.

"Kolkolkolkolkol…."

Both nations turned to see a furious figure emerge from the dark of the blizzard, a purple aura around him as he gazed at them with cold, angry eyes.

America clung to England but Russia still gazed hard at him, sending shivers up his spine.

"You believe he can protect you…?" He asked darkly.

America stayed silent, his mind working furiously on what to do.

"You believe he can save you from me?" Russia continued, stepping forwards.

Still America said nothing.

"YOU BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE SAFE?" He screamed at America.

America finally decided what he had to do. Turning England he thrust his brother back towards the hospital.

"Bloody- what are you doing?" England asked America turning around.

"Just go!" He insisted to England. "I'll be fine. After all," then he hurled himself at Russia, crying out, "I'M THE HERO!"


End file.
